1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated photo capture and retrieval systems for entertainment facilities and the like and, in particular, to a system and method for automated photo capture and retrieval using unique person identifiers or RFID tags that allow automated capturing and arranging of individual or group photo images into an accessible photo/video album and/or interactive storybook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, amusement parks and other facilities are popular venues for providing play and interaction among park patrons playing in, or around the entertainment facilities, rides and/or associated play structures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. In such play or entertainment environments it is often desirable to provide a means for automated photo capture and retrieval of park and/or ride patrons as they enjoy the park facilities. Thus, for example, it is know to provide systems for automatically capturing photo images of park patrons as they ride on a particular ride and to allow park patrons immediately thereafter to purchase such photo images if they desire.
However, current photo capture and retrieval systems are limited by the inherent difficulty of indexing captured photo images in a manner that allows subsequent access and retrieval of relevant images of a particular individual and/or group of individuals taken by one or more such automated image capturing systems throughout an entertainment facility. Current systems typically provide time-stamp indexing of captured photo images. This limits the flexibility and convenience of such automated photo image capture systems because of the need to know the relevant time stamp for each associated photo image desired to be retrieved.
The present invention provides an improved system and method for automated photo/video capture and retrieval using unique person identifiers or RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags. Such system and method allows automated capturing and indexing of individual or group photo/video images according to each unique person and/or group identifier. Preferably one or more RFID tags are worn by each park patron during their visit to the park or other entertainment facility. Each RFID tag contains a unique person identifier number (xe2x80x9cUPINxe2x80x9d) which is used to match the particular individual to any relevant captured photo images which include the individual. Optionally, each tag may also include a unique group identifier number (xe2x80x9cUGINxe2x80x9d) which may be used to match a defined group of individuals to any relevant captured photo images which include any individual(s) within the defined group. Various readers distributed throughout the park or entertainment facility are able to read the RFID tags. Thus, the UPIN and UGIN information can be conveniently read and provided to an associated photo/video capture system for purposes of providing indexing of captured photo/video images according to the UPIN and UGIN of all individuals standing within the field of view of the camera.
The ability to index and retrieve captured photo images according to UPIN and UGIN provides flexibility and convenience to park patrons and increased efficiency and reduced operating costs for the facility owner. It also creates unique opportunities for further value-added image processing, products and services. For example, captured photo images may be selectively retrieved and organized into a convenient photo/video album which provides a photo record of a family""s or group""s adventures at the park or other entertainment facility. This can be purchased by park patrons in paper/book form or it may be subsequently accessed and/or downloaded by computer over the world-wide-web or other suitable internet system.
Unique picture storybooks can also be provided using selected xe2x80x9cgagxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnoveltyxe2x80x9d photo images taken throughout the facility and/or by using digital photo image processing to create a particular desired storybook. Such picture storybooks provide amusing and entertaining reading, stories and learning for children. Serial picture books, such as simulated comic books or storybooks, may be created wherein one or more pictures and/or text passages are arranged chronologically according to a storyline in a series on a page or multiple pages so as to relate a particular story about certain characters, objects or concepts which are the subject of the story. The present invention allows the creation of a unique interactive story book created using actual photographs/images of the park patrons or play participants themselves as they play in, on or around the facility and/or play structures. The interactive storybook relates a particular story using actual pictures and/or images of play participants (either posed or unposed) combined with other pictures, images, and/or cartoons. In this manner, the play participants themselves become actual characters in the storybook and become part of the storyline.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.